Trials of the Wolfeater: Rebirth, Part 3
Part 2 Part 3 (As told by Keirina) I had never seen a crucifixion. Now, it seems, I was making up for lost time. Dozens of men and women were nailed upon wooden crosses in the courtyard of Blackmist Castle. Many had been there for days or weeks. The ravens feasted until they were too fat to fly. The blackened walls of the castle crept up around me, forcing me to come to terms with the fact that some of these people were once my brothers and sisters; gypsies, heretics even. I had traded them for these new brothers, whom saw fit to nail them upon oaken slabs and bleed them dry. Such was humanity. Sinthaster walked up behind me. I expected a hand of comfort, or perhaps a gentle kiss. Rather, he stared as I did, the soldiers of Lin’s Legion beginning to ebb in behind him. “Take them down,” Sinthaster said with a lump in his throat. “Bury them as children of the Seven deserve.” “Sin,” I said, gently coiling my fingers around his own, “why? Why did Renly do this?” He looked ahead, seemingly searching for the same answer in the silhouettes of cinders and pain. “I don’t know. We have suspicion though that Renly was not as he seemed. What that could mean… well, I’m no prophet yet.” Greyne appeared to our left, his hands caked in blood; not his own, I was certain. “I believe I may know something to aid us. Come, Aurilus is preparing for a meeting in one of the council rooms with Lin.” I held Sinthaster’s hand the whole way there. Or maybe, he held mine. This place was only recently reclaimed from the face of evil; who could be certain if any still remained? ……… “Her name was Gi-Hallivalah, as far as I can remember,” Greyne said in a hushed tone, lest he summon her visage. “I believe I saw her during the conflict. I believe I… felt her.” We had gathered in the small council room that had once served as Sinthaster’s office some many years ago. It was clear it had not been used since then, as the only denizens of this place were spiders and faded memories. “What do you mean you ‘felt her’?” Lin asked, her eyes sunken from exhaustion. She had sustained many minor wounds during the battle, but she would not take any time to rest just yet. “It felt familiar to me, something I had felt before when Gi-Hallivalah first talked with me at length in Brill. It was like she was pressing into me, piercing me with her gaze. I have seen my fair share of heresy and godworship, but this was something else.” “And you believe she consumed Renly?” Sinthaster asked. Greyne nodded solemnly. It was a grave realization, one that even in my dimmest understanding meant that great suffering had endured under Darkmoon name. “What things,” I said, “have happened here in the name of the Darkmoon? What do the peoples of these isles and beyond attribute to us that we had no part in?” Eyes turned to the floor in shame. Renly had killed and pillaged for years, all in the name of the Saints. How much was for personal gain? How much was actually Gi-Hallivalah deliberately trying to sully our reputation? “We will have enemies now,” Lin said. “We now have to undo not only the actions of Renly but the reputation it sowed as well. Our allies will be few for a time.” “What allies do we have?” I asked. The wooden door creaked open, signaling the arrival of several powerful warriors who bore the mark of recent battle upon their shields and tunics. “The Shield Maidens are hopefully a prime example,” Sinthaster said, a buoyant smile on his face directed at Calicana and her entourage. Calicana commanded her sisters-in-arms to fill the room. Pleasantries had already been made on the battlefield; now was not the time for sentimental recollection. And so Calicana, Amarka the Guardian, Ferrus and Azzurra joined our discussion of events to come. “What word from the clerics?” Sinthaster asked them. “How many are…” “Dead?” Calicana said. “They can’t be sure yet, but so far, they count some 30 soldiers lost and many more wounded.” “We did what we could,” Azzurra added, “but it seems that you will need to prepare a great many graves.” Lin and Sinthaster exchanged a fearful, knowing look. We did not have many more Saints to lose. Greyne, Aurilus and I knew none of these people except for the brief period before we fought together on the field. And yet, bonds forged in fire, upon the stage of combat, are stronger than I thought possible. These people had died for their home, and yet, the Darkmoon name was still tarnished. This was not Justice. “If I may,” Amarka asked. “I do believe a few drinks would help soften the mood.” “Aye,” Lin said. “We fucking deserve it.” We all smiled and found ourselves graced with wooden mugs and wines from Sinthaster’s stores, of which there was plenty to choose. Our somberness soon turned to revelry and respects paid to the dead. I also managed to drink quite a bit of raspberry wine, finding myself enticed by the personality of Calicana that I had not seen before. “Saints, if I may take my leave for a moment,” I said, directing my question mostly to Sinthaster. I wasn’t sure if he needed me now, and I wanted to be here for him if he did. He smiled, happy that I was drinking, and whisked me away with the Darkmoon salute. Greyne, Aurilus and Lin did the same, and Cali and I departed after some brief nudging. ……… The moon was ripe and aglow with the pride of Húrin that night. Saltwinds bellowed up from the rocky shores below as Calicana and I walked the paths of the parapets of the castle. We could hear the rushing thrum of water crashing against the rock, and though it was cold, I did not feel so. “Calicana,” I asked, wine still in hand. “Why did the Shield Maidens aid us? I did not know you or your sisters were ones to consider us worthy of your shields?” “Sometimes,” she said, gazing at the rolling clouds above, “it takes a strong man to admit when they need help. There are few strong men in this world. I feel we should treasure the ones we have, as men are so often pulled into the deception of pride.” “Was it Lin that called you?” Calicana smiled softly. “Yes, mostly Lin. We had heard of her plight and those who designate our sojourns sent us here. I’m glad we came.” She turned to me now, her eyes alight with phoenix fire. “The field had great need of us.” “Have you ever considered becoming a Darkmoon?” Calicana laughed. “It seems I serve the Seven, as you do, but my path hails a different Sojourn. You have your Húrin, whilst I have mine own divine guidance. The Maidens are where I belong and I would have it no other way, though I suppose I am flattered. Were you not a Darkmoon already I would also have considered recruiting you to our cause. Still, allies are allies are allies, I care not what titles they carry.” She was a beautiful woman, one I never would have guessed would excel as a warrior had the circumstances of her life been kinder. Perhaps it was the wine speaking, but I found her rather… appealing? “Oh Gods,” I mumbled, the alcohol hitting me all at once, “perhaps we should return indoors?” Calicana laughed, “yes perhaps we should, before you do something we both regret but makes for a great story. By the way, were you aware that you are touching my butt?” I was. ……… We returned to the castle to find the remaining Saints hard at work restoring the grounds to some semblance of normalcy. Food was being prepared and by the Gods did it smell wonderful. We were calling this a fresh start. As it was, Lin ordered the larders to be emptied and for all of us to feast upon the spoils of victory. We would not let this triumph go to waste. Across the stretch of the main hall I saw Lin Soraus engaging in conversation with three people that were clearly not Saints. As I approached, it became clear to me that neither were they humans. Wood Elves, the lot of them, were talking quietly with Lin about the battle and the course of action to take from this point on. The tallest among them handed Lin a locked leather-bound journal with worn, frayed edges. “The Wraith Realm,” I heard behind me. A tall man stood to my left now; he was clad in red, the mark of a proud crimson horse drawn upon his shield. “My apologies,” he said, “my name is Loken Drake. I fought on the field for the Shield Maidens and by affiliation for the Darkmoon Saints.” I shook his outstretched hand. Firm, yet kind. The sort of hand that had claimed many lives and perhaps saved many more. “My name is Keirina, a Darkmoon of Sinthaster’s Legion. If I may ask, I was not aware that the Shield Maidens recruited men…” Loken smiled, “merely an ally to their cause. I do not hail from your lands.” He motioned to the book that Lin was now glancing through. “So you’re a phantom from beyond the Veil,” I said. I could feel my eyes burn with curiosity. He seemed no different from a normal man, handsome as he was. No sign about him would have led me to believe he was not from Lancerus. For all I knew, he was pulling my leg. “I sail for Wargar. We are not of this world, but allies are the most powerful thing in all the realms. I hope one day that, should we need to call, you and your kin will answer.” “For both our sakes, let’s hope that day never comes. I hate travel,” I said. We both laughed. “But if it does, and Húrin finds you Just, we will be there.” With a nod, Loken asked his leave and departed. ……... I wandered about the grounds of the castle for a spell thereafter, taking in the architecture that hitherto was never seen by my eyes. I had never been in a castle before. Even myself, someone who felt estranged to warfare, felt they could conquer anything from within these black stone walls. I found myself drift to a barren area of the castle. There, enclosed within the safety of the keep, was a small fountain. Upon the pinnacle stood two statues; images of Húrin and Fumna, their faces both covered with a veil. I looked beyond the modest fountain and caught glimpse of another pair of souls, very much alive. Two of the three Elves from earlier were seated upon the bench, their eyes locked into each others. “Oh, hello,” I said, “I wasn’t aware there was anyone here. Shall I leave?” The one closest to me, thin and wispy, smiled meekly, “No, you’re fine.” “You are Elves, yes?” He made what can only be described as a sassy sigh. “I suppose.” I couldn’t help but laugh. It was then that I noticed the other Elf had received an injury during the battle; their head was wrapped in bandages, though it seemed to have mostly healed. The wounded Elf was eyeing me something fierce, and I felt as if I was being sized up by a ravenous animal. “Seren means no harm,” the thin one said, as if sensing my hesitation. “Seren’s just new to human castles. And humans. And combat with humans. All in all, it has been a stressful day for us.” “Well, I can understand that,” I said, trying to seem approachable. “My name is Keirina, and this is also my first time in a castle.” “Eldryn of the Govan Elves, and this is Seren, my partner,” he said with a gentle bow. Seren nodded meekly, their eyes fixated on the forms of Húrin and Fumna. “I didn’t know we were counting Wood Elves amongst our allies,” I said, taking a seat across from them. “It’s recent. And we heard there was food,” Eldryn said. “There is,” I said, motioning to the hall behind me. “Though I’m unsure of what Wood Elves eat, I’m not sure if we prepared the correct food.” “Is it edible?” Eldryn asks. “I, uh, certainly hope so,” I say with a smile. I’m unsure about this Elfling. His sass reminds me of myself, but even more fierce and in more compact a body. Truly terrifying, in an almost adorable fashion… am I allowed to think that? “Well I suppose we should probably go and… socialize,” he says, a visible chill running up his spine. “Come Seren, we can explore this dingy place further after we eat some man-food.” He turned to me, some form of genuine gratitude on his face. “Nolweva’enaste. See you at the feast.” Having not the slightest clue what he meant I simply returned the gesture with the Darkmoon salute. “Fight together, never die.” ……… On my return to the lower halls I caught glimpses of allies long since past; soldiers of far off realms and foreign soils that had lent their strength to our cause. Some I did not recognize, though all were merry in our victory. “Keirina,” I heard from across the main hall. It was Amarka and the other Shield Maidens, there weapons still close at their sides. “Has Sinthaster been treating you well?” I was a bit taken aback, but I nodded. “He sees to my well-being as best the cute bastard can.” “Yes, bastard,” Ferrus said with a smile. “So we’ve heard.” “Or seen,” Amarka said with a smirk. “I’m surprised he’s settled down, or so he says. We just wanted to make sure he wasn’t pulling you along, as the Wolfeater is known to do.” I looked across their genuine concern to see Sin, tending to the needs of a shaken Saint. He was the same man I had met those years ago, but something was changing in him. Something was changing in me too. “He’s better now…” I say, not breaking my eyes with his form. “He is a good man, I just think he needs to figure that out for himself.” Calicana extended her hand towards me. As I went to shake it, she pulled me in for a tight embrace. “These men need a strong woman watching over them. Lin can’t do it all. I’m counting on you to be that strong woman.” “I’ll be the best damned thing to happen to this castle since incense.” And then we feasted, all members of our order and allies to our cause exchanging tales of victory and triumph. For a moment, we forgot about death. ……… I caught up to Aurilus and Greyne sometime after the feasting had winded down. The Shield Maidens had made their departure and Sinthaster and Lin were having a meeting behind closed doors. We sat now, the three of us in the Sept of Newcastle, the more recent addition to Blackmist. Younger squires and retired veterans of the Saints had gathered in holy convocation to sing the hymns of Húrin, Fumna and Unquala in hopes that the dead this day find peace. The chapel was a stark marbled white, far in contrast with most of the castle. It was the flame in a dark room, the gemstone in the onyx ring. “Keirina,” Greyne said, “do you have any idea what will happen with the Lord Commander?” “What do you mean?” I asked. “We were hoping Sinthaster had told you something,” he said, “since we have heard the other soldiers talking. The Saints are without a Lord Commander. As it stands, only a Captain may ascend to the rank.” “The only Captains,” Aurilus added, “are Lin and Sin. One of them will become the Lord Commander of the Darkmoon Saints.” I didn’t know what to think. I knew so little of the politics of the order that I was unsure whether or not to be happy or sad by the news. “Lord Commander,” I said, “what does that entail?” “Whomever bears the title” Greyne said, “would be the highest authority of the Darkmoon and of almost all religious militaristic orders of the West.” We talked of credentials, of age and rank. It all became a mess in my head; I didn’t want to lose the one thing I had fought so hard for. Would Sinthaster… lose us? Would we be forced elsewhere as his duties kept him here? I saw, across the way, Sinthaster walk through the halls. His shadow was as that of a great wolf, though it did not stalk with malice. It seemed as if to walk beside him. “Brothers,” I said, “I think it was time I talked to Sinthaster myself.” Sensing my intentions, Greyne and Aurilus put their hands to their brows in Darkmoon salute. As I made to leave, I felt Aurilus pull me in for a powerful embrace. Greyne followed suit, their genuine appreciation made more powerful by my own. There would be trials for us, growing and learning to do, and we would not always like each other… but we would love each other. I departed and searched for Sin. ……… We walked through Fumna’s Conservatory, a feature of Blackmist I did not know existed. It was so gentle a place that I nearly forgot I was encapsulated on all sides by a towering black castle. “You called?” Sin asked, kneeling beside a flowering coffee plant and playing with the cherries of its vine. There was so much to say. I didn’t know where to begin, or how to phrase it. I felt myself slipping backwards through time, clawing at my own memory for words that eluded me. “Do you want to be Lord Commander?” I said. He paused a moment before letting out a half-formed chuckle. He continued looking at the coffee plant, his small fingers dancing around the vines like caterpillars. “Did you know that Arler’s Rest, this island, is one of the best places in the known world to grow coffee? The higher elevation of our mountain crops, as well as the warm winds of the Ember Sea, make for a hardy, voracious plant that exports to every other country of Lancerus.” “What’s your point?” Sinthaster paused again before turning back to me. “Honestly I don’t know, I just really like coffee.” He pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him as hard as my tired arms could. “Keirina,” he whispered. “Whatever happens, I will not leave you. I will not leave the family I have fought so hard to win. Whatever happens… whenever it happens… Húrin will guide us true. We have fought hard for Him. He will return the blessings. This has been the last Trial of the Wolfeater. From now on, we stand together.” “Will we be as strong as coffee?” I said with a teary smile. He laughed, “the strongest brew in the West. Darkbrew Saints.” We stayed in the gardens for hours that night, drifting in and out of sleep and counting the stars above with childlike wonder. I did not know I could love a castle so much. I did not know I could love a man so much. ……… “Silence!” Lin roared above the commotion of the feast hall. “One at a bloody damn time!” The rustic hall of Blackmist had been filled with every remaining Darkmoon of the order that could be summoned in time. Many tables sat empty, many plates unfilled. We had reclaimed our home, but the price had been steep. Lin and Sinthaster sat at the head table, elevated above the rest of the hall floor. Two large hearths, one on either side of the Captains, illuminated them like iron-forged statues in the flames. Greyne, Aurilus and I sat nearest to Sin at the lower table, our plates at varying states of completion. Greyne, for example, had already eaten two servings and showed no signs of slowing down. Aurilus offered to finish my food; I had barely touched it. I obliged, shoving my share of lamb stew towards him. I never was the hungry type. “Now then,” Lin said after the rowdy Saints had quieted, “let us begin again. We stand here, at the feet of mighty Húrin and the Seven above, without a leader to call our own. Though we are the swords of Justice, without a hand to guide us, we’re about as useful as a fork in a bowl of piss.” I saw Sinthaster make a face, as if to say, “what in the hell does that mean?” “Sinthaster and I have discussed at length what we are to do,” Lin resumed. “The consensus: we shall ask the Saints of our legions.” There was a roiling murmur that moved through the saints like a shallow wave. Most men knew that Lin was favored for the position, and arguably, Sin agreed with that point. Why leave it up to us? “It will go like this,” Sin said, his eyes on the people below him. “I will say a name. If you support that Captain for Lord Commander, you will rise. You may choose to rise for neither name.” There was a thin silence in the hall. Only the sounds of Coal, one of Lin’s wolves, could be heard; the gnawing of bone. “Sinthaster the Wolfeater,” Sin said, his face like stone. Of the Saints in the hall, a small handful began to rise. I was not among them. Greyne had risen, his eyes fixed on Sinthaster. Aurilus had remained seated as well, and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Sin did not look at us. “Lin Soraus,” Sinthaster said. Those who had not stood before now rose in droves. 30, 40, 50… the numbers grew. Greyne now sat, Aurilus remained seated. I rose. Now Sin met my eyes. He was not confused, as I had expected him to be. He merely smiled gently, a drank heartily of the wine in his glass. “Then it is settled,” Sinthaster said, leaving his chair with his wine. He stepped down and around the table until he was at the level of the rest of the Saints. Only Lin remained at the table above. “All hail, Lord Commander Lin!” Sin shouted, beginning the Darkmoon salute. “Darkmoon fight together…” The assembly rose and saluted, “Darkmoon never die!” We finished the salute and cheered for Lin, who celebrated by downing her drink, pouring another, and downing that one too. “My first decree as Lord Commander,” Lin said as wine dribbled down her chin, “is to get drunk as shit.” The Saints laughed in response. “My second command,” she said with conviction, “is that you shall all join me!” We roared with excitement, kegs exploding with beer and wine as they were emptied of their contents. Sin came and sat beside us now, his face lifted of a great burden. “It’s so odd to me,” he said once the commotion had died down. “All of you voted differently. I’m glad. Having diversity amongst my unit will only make us strong.” He looked to all of us, focusing last on me. “However you all voted, I respect your decision, and you must respect each other’s.” “Sin…” I began, wishing to explain myself. He put a hand on my shoulder. “I’m not ready yet,” he said, as if to relieve me of trying to find an ‘acceptable’ excuse. Truth be told, with Húrin as my witness, he wasn’t ready. I knew he wasn’t ready, and I wanted him to know that. I wanted him to grow first as our Captain. Our comrade. Our friend. My love. I think he knew why I voted the way I had. He respected that, more than he would have when we had first met. I also knew that I would have voted differently when I had first met him as well. Such is humanity. “Well,” Greyne said, “shall we drink to something anyways?” He said, raising his mug. “Either way, I did get promoted, as did all of you,” Sinthaster said. “Lin’s Legion has become known as Prima Legion; they will remain here at Blackmist and see to the restoration of our reputation here, as well as the betterment of our vassals, holdings and resources.” He raised his glass, “and we, my beautiful Saints, are the new First Legion of the Darkmoon Saints.” Category:World Lore Category:Amarka